Angell of the Night
by LyzabethSay
Summary: A collection of untold oneshot/songfic stories of Flack and Angell - New Chapter Added
1. Lifeline

**Lifeline**

**Summery: **After his ex-girlfriend [Janie [from my other stories is transferred to Las Vegas, Don tries his luck on someone who, he knows, has had their eyes on him for a long while. [Flack/Angell

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write down. That includes the characters of CSI: NY and the song by Brooke Fraser.

**A/N: **It's been a long time since I last wrote anything on Don/Janie so I've kind of given up. [Sorry to all who liked it But since the little episode in Commuted Sentences [4x07 between Flack and Angell I kindda found it hard not to think up something to make more of it. [And yes, I kindda have ignored the whole situation between Don and Devon from the 1st few episodes.

--------

_I have this sinking feeling  
Something's weighing me down  
I am completely saturated  
The waves are crashing closer  
My feet already drowned  
Doing the thing I said I hated_

She looked at her self in the mirror. Breathing in deeply she wondered why there was no one looking back at her. All she saw was something so lifeless and now was not the time for it. Picking up the comb on her dressing table she ran it through her hair before closing her eyes tightly.

'Please don't screw this up,' she said to her self. She wanted this for so long but now she'd gotten it, it felt as if it was the wrong move. They'd made plans to meet up Central Park in an hour and her whole body was rattling with nerves.

_It's just a date, _she tried to tell her self time and time again but nothing seemed to persuade her that this was nothing to be afraid of.

As she walked out of her room she past a mantle pieces littered with framed photos of her with family and friends. Stopping she scanned for one of the photos. This photo wasn't that old, maybe a month or so but in it she was leaning against her boyfriend as they sat next to each other during a baseball match. _Maybe that is what's scaring me, _she thought to her self as she placed the photo face down so she couldn't see it.

Walking out of her apartment she greeted some of her neighbours, smiling. As she walked on she only hoped for the best – it was time to prove her self.

--------

On the other side of town, he sat down on his couch with his head in his hands. She called again. For an hour they talked about how much she missed him and how she was thinking of coming back to visit. He couldn't find the right words, but he knew it would break her heart to tell her that long distant relationships just don't work. When he did tell her she broke down over the phone and hung up on him. _Life's cruel, _he thought to him self. He didn't know whether or not breaking off his date with her would help him get over Janie's immediate reaction to what he'd told her but he took his gut instinct and grab his jacket on the way out.

--------

_They've been swimming in the wrong water  
Now they're pulling me down  
But I am clinging to you, never letting go  
'Cos I know that you'll lift me out_

'I started to think you weren't going to show, Detective.'

'No need for formality.' He watched her shy smile behind her giggling laugh closely to see her eyes flickered downwards.

'So, where are you going to take me?' she walked up next to him and placed her am around his as he lead her out of the park.

'Well, I thought we'd start with a walk and then maybe head off to this bar I know.'

'Romantic for a 1st date.' She said sarcastically. He gave a soft laugh and looked down at her clinging onto him.

They walked out of Central Park together and onto the busy streets of New York. They both must have walked these streets hundreds of times and together done enough investigations to forget how many they were.

'So, tell me something about your self, Don,' she looked up at him and in the lights of the billboards that started to shine. He noticed a long time ago he always noticed the small things about people that others wouldn't catch on to, like how her eyes glossed with shine at the lights almost as if there were tears.

'My life's no different from yours. Father worked as an officer so I got inspired and became one, brother was no help, always beating me at whatever it was we did together and mother who, sat back and watched,' he couldn't tell if she was amused at his story or getting bored but he knew how to liven up anyone's spirit.

--------

_Have your way here  
Keep me afloat 'cos I know I'll sink without you  
Take this ocean of pain that is mine  
Throw me a lifeline_

'Ever taken any of your other girlfriends here?' there was music playing in the background, a soft melodic piece and there were people on the dance floor and in the lounges enjoying it.

'Why, accusing me of not being original enough for you?' they squeezed past people as they reached the bar.

'No, just wondering. It's not bad,' her eyes scanned the room which ended up looking more like a warehouse than a club. Its lights were turned down low and there was a slightly chilly feel to it but it helped to create an atmosphere around. Once turning back towards him she leant towards him she whispered in his ear, 'You've defiantly impressed me!'

After ordering their drinks and taken a sip of it, they became more relaxed with each other, 'It's interesting actually,' she said.

'What is?'

'I'd thought you would have taken me for something a little more… upper class,' she quickly took a sip of her drink realizing what she'd said.

'Well, I could have taken you to a romantic restaurant but I didn't take you for someone as formal as that.'

'Nice move.'

'Why, would you rather have had a nice, posh, expensive restaurant?'

'I don't do fancy dresses. I was actually quite happy when you said, jeans and a jumper night out,' they both give a laugh at the remark before finished their drinks.

'Want a dance?' he asked her.

'Can you dance?'

'I can bust my moves,' laughing they made their way to the dance floor where the music was being played by a live band. The dance floor wasn't too big and they ended up sandwiched together.

As the music turned into a softer, slow song they stood facing each other for an awkward moment.

_Wake up feeling convicted  
I know something's not right  
Re-acquaint my knees with the carpet  
I have to get this out  
'Cos it's obstructing you and I  
Dry up the seas that keep us parted_

'Shall we?' he asked her. Feeling the nervous butterflies approach she placed her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Swaying calmly to the music she leant back a bit and their eyes locked at a meeting point.

'What's it like?' she asked without losing eye contact.

'What's what like?'

'Being here now? What's it feel like?' He broke eye contact laughing but on looking back at her, he saw her wide eyes and she biting her bottom lip.

'Wonderful,' a smile crept on her face, 'Wonderful that I am here with you.'

Closing her eyes she leant forward and placed her head on her shoulder as the song continued.

_'Cos they've been swimming in the wrong waters  
And now they're pulling me down  
But I am clinging to you, never letting go  
'Cos I know that you are gonna pull me out_

--------

**A/N: **I know this doesn't come to a proper conclusion but I did kind of get bored writing it and I knew if I continued it's not likely going to be any better so I thought I'd leave it there and then maybe get around to write a part two soon D

Anyways hope you like it!


	2. Deciphering me

**Deciphering me**

**Summery: **[Post All in the Family Don and Angell meet up for the drink he offered her earlier that day. During which, he tells her about his troubles, especially about how Danny's been acting up and how he's worried about him and as friend.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write down. That includes the characters of CSI: NY and the song by Brooke Fraser.

**A/N: **Bit of a one-shot/drabble, but I took advantage of the wonderful little moment between them. And I'll tell you now, I bet [and hope like hell that something might come up between them! Cuz I think what's interesting about them as a couple is they would always be competitive and always try to out do each other. Anyways, onwards with the story.

--------

text alert

'_1 new message'_

From: Jessica Angell

To: Don Flack

Message: How bout that coffee? O' Brian's Cafe at 6 - see you there.

--------

_Friend, it's getting late  
We should be going  
We've been sat here beneath these flickering neons for hours_

'Wow, you're here quick,' she walked over to Don's table and sat opposite him. In his hands was a nice cup of warm coffee and in the plate next to him was a half eaten muffin.

'Came straight from work,' he took a sip of his coffee before looking up at her.

After ordering her coffee, she watched Don. 'What's wrong? What happened with Danny and Mrs. Sandoval?' She picked a crumb off of Don's half eaten muffin. She noticed he looked distressed, like he was worried about something.

'It's Danny. I think he's taking the whole thing with Ruben Sandoval too seriously.'

'He lost someone he was meant to be looking after, Don. I think anyone in his position would blame them selves for something like that.' Her coffee arrived and the strong smell of the brew rose up to their nose. It was refreshing for both of them since Don's had since lost it aromatic smell.

'I know, but I cannot help thinking that he's been through so much and now this. No one should need to go through this.'

'Don, you are in the wrong industry to think that. We're here to tell people that their love ones have die because of someone else's foolish act,' she wanted so bad to tell Don to act as if Danny was just some random person on the street who lose their love one and tell Danny what he'd tell that other person but she couldn't bring her self to something like that.

Placing her hands around her warm cup of coffee the feeling sparked through her and she could hardly feel the air-conditioning that blew in her direction. Taking a slip she realised that Don wasn't looking at her nor the table but was watching the cold stone floor beneath them.

'Don, don't worry. He's got Lindsay, she'll help him out. They'll stick together for this,' taking her hand off her coffee cup she took Don's cold hand into hers and held on tightly. Don finally looked up and she smiled back to try and reassure him nothing was wrong.

_While I am cracking their code, you are deciphering me  
for I am a mystery; I am a locked room in a tall tower_

It had been at least an hour and there they were still sitting together in the Irish coffee bar. A smile had merged onto Don's face and she noticed that there was a lighter air around him that made him happier. She'd gotten him to stop thinking about Danny and now it was just them, together. Her hand was still in his and the half eaten muffin on his plate had since been finished, their coffees had been drained and the night's sky was starting to show over the top of the New York skyline.

_Oh can you feel the gravity falling, calling us home?  
Oh, did you see the stars colliding, shining just to show we belong?  
We belong._

They walked out of the Irish Coffee Bar and the above they could see storm clouds approaching. The night was cool and they held their jackets close towards themselves. The streets were busy for a weekday evening but it was New York it would be strange if they weren't full of people at whatever time.

With Don's hands in his pocket Jess link her arm around his. Looking down at her Don was confronted her with brown wavy hair, which he noted to have smelt a lot like lemons. Smiling he turned his head back up and carried on walking. They hadn't gotten further than the corner of the street when hey started to feel the cool droplets of water form above them.

_Your telescope eyes see everything clearly  
My vision is blurred but I know what I heard echoing all around  
while I am tuning you in, you are deciphering me  
not such a mystery, not such a faint in a far away sound_

Dashing for cover under a bus stop they watched at the rain poured down in front of them. The air around them started to build up heat as people gathered around them to get out of the rain.

'So much for walking me home,' Jess looked up at Don who started to look upset.

'Why not you come to my place?'

'Is it closer?' she asked getting sandwiched by the people around them. From a sudden push behind her she took a step forward crashing into Don who caught her in his arms.

'Well if we take the underground it's only a couple of stops and we wont get wet,' having no other choice they dashed to the closest underground staircase. There weren't as many people down there as there were at the bus stop but the moment they went through the barriers their train arrived.

Jumping on before the doors closed they tried to conceal their laughter from everyone else on board. Leaning against Don Jess brought her arm up and putting her fingers through her hair cleared it off water. Once she'd rested her hand on his shoulder he brought his hand and whipped away droplets of water yet to evaporate off her cheeks. Biting her lips she watched the floor of the train for the rest of their journey.

_Oh can you feel the gravity falling, calling us home?  
Oh, did you see the stars colliding, shining just to show we belong?  
We belong._

Getting off at Don's stop they walked up the stairs together. Expecting rain to hit them when they exited they saw that the night's sky had cleared and the moon was visible in the distance.

Smiling at each other Don asked, 'Still want to come over?'

Pushing hair that had fallen into her eyes out of the way she nodded keenly, 'Why not!'

Together they walked down the street until reaching Don's flat where they went up together.

_Oh can you feel the gravity falling, calling us home?  
Oh, did you see the stars colliding, shining goes to show we belong?  
We belong._

--------

**A/N: **OMG, it wasn't till I started writing this piece did I realize that Angell's 1st name was Jessica. I ALWAYS thought it was Jennifer! It's strange because says in the credits that it is Jennifer and Wiki used to have it down as Jennifer so I wonder why they change it this episode. And to be fairly honest I do think that Jennifer suits her better than Jessica.

Anyways, course work is not going well for me. ARGH driving me around the bend! Watching TV reminds me that I am still sane! Then writing fanfics just remind me I have Eng work to do ( Oh, well, I do it to satisfy me and my readers D


	3. Stop and Stare

**Stop and Stare**

**Summery: **Jess hasn't appeared at work and won't answer any of her calls. With a concerned Don and a boss who wants to know where she is can the CSI team find her?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write down. That includes the characters of CSI: NY and the song by OneRepublic.

**A/N: **I'm sorry but that was the most CRAP summery I think I have ever done. You'll get it once you start reading… Anyways, this is just a strange and random segment of Angell of the Night. Has almost NO relation to the running series at the moment and I am just hoping that it wont affect anything in future episodes. Has a reference to one line in Lifeline about the photo she didn't want to look at. [Might want to check up on that… Btw there is a little flashback in the middle that is italics… Just thought I'd tell you. Anyways, enjoy!

--------

_This town is cooler now  
I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move  
I'm shakin' off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
_

She sat up, clutching the covers close to her. The window was open slightly and a cool breeze blew in shivering her exposed back. Next to her he lay, sound a sleep, as the moonlight shone down on him. Lifting her hand she whipped a tear from the top of her cheek. The tear was cold and clinged on tightly to her finger as she lay back down on the bed. Rolling on her side she faced Don. His eyes were closed and his hair fell neatly over them. Pushing it back she pressed her hand tightly against his face. Don shuffled in bed for a moment before settling down on his back. Holding on to her self she rolled over and faced a clock on the bedside table. 4.35 glowed brightly across her face and as the sky started to fill with dark clouds it became the only source of light in the cold darkness of the room.

_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years  
Steady hands just take the wheel  
Every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal for the life I lead_

--------

Stretching and yawning in the warmth of the sun Don sat up on the bed. It was 7.28 in the morning and from his bedroom he could hear the bustling begin on the streets below. Placing a hand on the side of the bed reserved for Jess he felt nothing. The bed linen was cold and crumpled up, the bed sheet was pushing back and she was no where to be seen. Crawling out of bed he started calling her name.

'Jess?' she wasn't in the living room nor the kitchen. The bathroom was cold and the shower had obviously not been used. They'd came in in a hurry that night and at the back of his mind Don remembered tossing his clothes in the corner before getting into bed, now they were folded nicely and put in the corner ontop of a chair.

'She's gone?' he stood in the middle of his room realizing what had happened. On the dresser was his phone. Her number was the last he'd called the night before. It was ringing but then the line was cut. She'd hung up on him.

--------

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving, but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be_

She sat in her car in the stationary traffic. Her phone had rung twice in the past half hour but she didn't pick it up either times. She knew it was Don looking for her and wondering why she'd left with out a goodbye. It was a long story and she didn't want to involve him in something that shouldn't be.

--------

_Don and Jess were sat in a booth in a diner not far from his place. They were happy, eating burger and chips, drinking milkshakes. They felt like little kids on their first date. Getting up Don left for the bathroom and that's when her phone rang. Picking it up with a smile on her face it certainly didn't last long. _

'_Who is he, Jess?' the voice at the other end of the phone was only a little too familiar for her. _

'_I don't know what you are talking about,' she was scared and beginning to get paranoid. Was he here? Could he see her?_

'_You know who I mean, that detective you've been dating for a while,' he took a pause. It made her uncomfortable to know that he knew who Don was, 'Yeah, I know about you two. I have known for a long time now.'_

_She thought she'd left him out of her life forever but no, he'd come back to haunt her. _

'_You know what I can do and I will come after you, Jessica,' hearing her name spoken by him gave her chills down her spine. 'I'll be seeing you tomorrow.'_

_He hung up on her but in the distance she could hear the roar of a motorcycle revving off. She set her hand phone down on the table and watching it as the light from the screen turned off. _

'_You alright?' Don had appeared back from the bathroom and sat in front of her. _

'_Yeah, everything's fine,' she had a smile on her face and took a drink from her cup. _

'_Sure?' Don asked again. Wishing he would just drop it she smiled and gave him a nod before placing her hand across the counter and on top of his. _

--------

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can you see what I see_

Her phone rang again. She lifted it from the passenger seat and look who it was. _Don_ glowed brightly on her screen. She bit her lip heard.

'No, I'm sorry, Don,' pressing the cancel button she hung up on him again before tossing her phone in the back seat with her bags she'd picked up from her flat.

This has happened to her before. Only once but it still happened. One unstable relationship with someone who could never get over themselves proved to be the foundations of what Jess fear the most. She'd jailed him once for abusiveness but he'd then been released only a few months later. She jailed him a 2nd time for a violent attack on a member of the public and for threatening a police officer but he was now out of prison and his jealousy still hadn't subsided. For the past 5 years this one man has brought shadows on her life and after what he did to her last boyfriend she didn't want to risk Don too.

--------

'Stella? Hey, yeah, I've been trying to get you?' Don stood alone in the empty apartment. It was trashed, clothes everywhere, chairs on their sides, cushions in the far corners – the apartment looked terrible. 'No, I've been trying to call her but I can't get her. Did you get any sort of location from her phone?'

There was a small brief moment of silence – nothing around him moved. Finally stamping his foot on the ground, 'Shit' escaped from his lips as he pressed his palm against his forehead in frustration, 'What do you mean she switched off her phone?' he started to pace across the apartment pushing his fingers through his hair. 'Did you get the location of the last call made to her? Good. Okay I'll head of there and see if I can pick up a trial at all. Thanks Stella!'

Don put his phone into his pocket. _I can't believe this, _it was coming towards 10 hours since he'd last seen her and she was no where to be found. Her apartment was trashed, her car was missing, she was missing. He didn't know where to look next and having the chief officer breath down his neck asking where she was made no help at all. Kicking a pillow across the room it hit a photo frame along it's way. Bending over to pick it up there was a picture of Jess with another man. The photo had once been torn in half then sellotaped back together and place in the frame. Pocketing the picture Don left her apartment. Hoping the location of where the last call placed to her would help him get some sort of at trail on her he left her apartment swiftly.

--------

_They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push  
Untie the weight tags I never thought I could  
Steady feet don't fail me now,  
I'm gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out, and I'm standing down._

Her heels made an echo in the big warehouse she'd just entered. There were shelves high full of boxes gathering dust and old magazines where sprawled across the floor split out from an open box. Walking futher in there was a large clearing. She stood in the middle, hands on hips. Looking up the glass ceiling created an erry shilloette as dust arose around her from pigeions flying off.

'Okay, Tom. I'm here – What do you want?' No awnser came for a moment. She circles 360 degress on the spot and nothing around her had moved.

'Come on Tom there is no need of hiding. I don't see how it's going to help,' On the belt of her jeans was her gun covered by the long brown trench coat her wore to conceal it. She knew he'd have one as well but having her's next to her made her feel that little bit more confidant about going against him.

After another moment of slience and with almost the will to give up the soft sound of shoes on the hard concret floor appeared from behind her. Spinning around there stood a tall lanky man with long brown hair. He had a ruggid apearance as aposed to Don's sleek stylish one. He walked towards her with his hands in the air, laughing.

'Oh dear, Jessica. You're just to predictable. How did you know I was going to be here?'

'Isn't a bit obviouse. This used to be your old hide out. Where you and the 'gang' used to come,' air quoting 'gang' she took a large step backwards as he did forwards.

'You don't scare me Detective Angell. You're just like the rest of them - self centered and harmless,' he was still walking towards her and didn't stop untill there was only a few milimeters between them, 'and that's why I like you so much.'

Ristraning the urge to give him one tight slap she mearly walked away.

'What do you want from me anyways?'

'What have I ever wanted from you?'

'Sex mainly but you've been known to ask for other things,' she gave a sarcastic smile at him and in return got a huge overly exsagarated laugh.

'Oh you're funny, yeah I can just see it now – you and me all alone on a deserted island. Great isnt it?'

With him enjoying himself she started to walk towards the exit.

'No, no don't leave yet. I have something for you,' out of his pocket he pulled a set of keys for a motorcycle. 'Want a ride?'

'No,' grabbig him by the collor of his shirt she pushing him up again an old set of shelves, 'I want you to tell me what you want from me and then I want you to leave me alone!'

Pushing her arms off of him he grabed her shirt and switched their places.

'Not so tough now are we?' releasing one hand he punched her hard in the stomache. 'Yeah, didn't think so. This is what I want from you Jessica. I want you to leave this guy you're meant to be dating,' Jess didn't moved but stared him hard in the eye. 'Okay, how about break his heart like you did to mine and then leaving him for good.'

She shuffled hard from side to side trying to get her self out of his grip.

'Fine, I'll just go to him and dispose of him myself,' he let go of her collor and started off away from her.

'You wouldn't,' she called after him.

'You know what I can do,' from the outside there was the faint sound of police cars. 'I thought you were smart enough not to call them!'

'I didn't!' spining around the entrance door burst open but Tom was far gone. As police offerices started to enter the sound of a motorcycle engin started to revv off in the distance.

'Jess!' she could hear Don's voice as he entered. She closed her eyes tightly to stop from crying. _How the hell did he find me? _Running towards her he grabed her hard and hugged her. 'Oh, I'm so glad you're alright.'

'How did you know I was here?' from behind him Stella and Danny appeared carring their usual silver cases full of CSI-ing goods.

'We look up you're old record sheet and noticed you'd filed a Thomas Robinson for abuse and threats and he was jailed twice by you. Seeing that he was out of prison now we thought he may come after the person that put him there.'

'Classic baddies act,' Danny said as he walked towards her. 'Alright?' he aksed putting and arm around her.

'Yeah, yeah fine. Just a bit on my nerves that's all.'

As they walked off Don came and stood in front of her. Placing either hand on her shoulds her rubbed them up and down. 'Why didn't you tell me about this guy?'

Tuning away from him she quickly pulled up and sleeve and whiped her eyes with it. 'It's not exsactly something you lightly bring into a conversation on a first date, plus it was meant to be years ago.'

'4 years isn't a long time in prison. He was let out on good behaviouse, you know that right?'

Dropping her eyes and giving a soft laugh she replyed, 'yeah, he'd be able to charm his way out of anything.'

Placing an arm around her shoulder he directed her towards the door., 'Don't worry about it for the rest of the day. You're coming around my place tonight and we'll see to the rest of it tomrrow okay.'

'No!' she said slightly too loudly as she stoped in her tracks. 'No,' she said quiter, 'I think it's better if I stay at my place.'

'You need to proctection Jess. I don't want him coming after you in the middle of the night.'

Without telling Don she didn't know whether to follow and proctet him from Tom, who'd come after him in the middle of the night, or fight saying she'd rather like to stay alone but risk Tom coming after Don and have no one there for him.

'Okay, I'll follow you home tonight!' and together they walked out of the warehouse.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah, I know that everyone get scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

--------

**A/N:** Yes, there is a **continuation** coming SOME time in the near future - This is taking one BIG step out of my comfort zone! I don't normally stray RIGHT off track of the show it's self but I thought I couldn't wait around the next episode so I'll create one my self. And I don't believe that series 4 only has 14 episodes… This is CRAZY after 3 seasons with 24 episodes to drastically drop it down to 14 is insane… What about ME? I have to wait SO long until the next series comes out? That is just NOT fair! Is this REALLY all because of the writer's strike? Damn will someone just satisfy them so I can get my TV shows PLEASE[No offence to them or anything – I mean I get the whole strike thing and it is because of a good cause but it's taking way to long for them to make up their minds


	4. The World Spins Madly On

**The World Spins Madly On**

**Summery: **Jess's old boyfriend is out for revenge and Don is his first target. Can Flack, Angell and the CSI team find him before he strikes again?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write down. That includes the characters of CSI: NY and the song by The Weepies.

**A/N: **Sorry for this being so let. Have been tied up with lots of other stuff. Oh, god… My summaries aren't getting any better are they??? Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed on my story and to all who have either favourited or alerted it – it means a lot to me (well, it tells me that I am such a crap writer after all – lol)

--------

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on_

There was a repetitive buzzing noise at the back of Jess's mind that she couldn't get ride of. She knew it was early in the morning as she could feel the warm breeze press against her skin. Don's hands were cold as he placed them on her shoulders to wake her. Turning onto her side she tied to curl up in the warm duvets. The events from the previous day were still in her memory and she felt as long as she was asleep nothing could harm her.

'Come on, wake up,' Don was sitting on the bed next to where she lay. He was already fully dressed and as polite as he was even prepared breakfast. Shaking her around Jess simply turned over and tucked her self deeper into the duvet covers.

Leaning over Don leaned in a whispered into her ear, 'sleeping isn't going to make anything any better because if you don't come out I'll come in a join you.'

Spinning around she stared at Don, 'It's 7 in the morning, defiantly not now.'

'Then get up.'

Groaning she turned to lie on her side facing him propped up with one arm. 'What's wrong?'

'Everything, Don. I can't believe he's doing this to me again.'

She sat up and leaned against the backboard of the bed. Clutching the bedspread tightly towards he chest she brought her legs up and hugged them.

'It was maybe just over 5 years ago I was going out with Tom Robinson. He was nice back then. Nothing strange just a simple relationship but then after a couple of months I just started to feel that it wasn't going anywhere and I called it off. He couldn't get over it. He wouldn't get over it. Day after day he'd come by my apartment pleading me to take him back. When I couldn't take it anymore I filed a restraining order against him. So, I never saw him for while. Around a year later I met Daniel. We were happy, and our relationship went smooth but he turned up again. Called saying he knew about me and Daniel. I practically had a stalker. When I never did anything about me and Daniel one night he cornered us in a park. He kept saying that we were still together and I was cheating on him. They go into a fight and Daniel was critically injured and needed medical attention. Of course like anyone Tom ran off after realizing what he'd done.' Jess started to bit her lips to stop her self from crying. Recalling all these old memories she tried to put away was hard. 'I dragged the police into it and they finally caught Tom and put him in jail. You have no idea how relieved I was but when I went back to the hospital to see Daniel he said that after what happened he never wanted to see me again. He said that I had endangered his life and he didn't want Tom to ever come after him again.' Jess paused. A single tear ran down her cheek as she gripped the bed covers even harder. 'He left me. I never saw him again after that. Then I was finally transferred here to New York and I was glad because now I knew that Tom would never be able to get to me since he was in jail. I was so wrong.' She brought her hand up to wipe the tear away from her cheek. 'I was so wrong and now, I hate my self for getting him involved with you because you are the one thing I don't want to lose. I love you so much, Don.' She started to cry even harder. Moving closer, Don put his arms around her and brought her in for a long, warm hug. All Jess could think of was, what they were going to do with Tom. And even were they going to be able to find him before he found Don?

Pulling away Don cupped Jess's chin and lifted her face so they're eyes met. He wiped away the rest of her tears and rested his hand on her cheek.

'Everything is going to be fine. I promise you we will do something about it so that he won't come after you again,' Pulling his hand away Jess linked fingers with him. 'We're strong enough to hold on together.' He lifted her hand towards him and kissed the back of it. For the first time that morning she smiled brightly knowing that if anyone was to stand by her Don would forever.

--------

Don walked through the glass hallway of the CSI lab. The CSI team were already there waiting in the coffee room. Don stride in and everyone hushed down from their talking and watching him as he entered.

'What have we got?' Don sat down at their table. Everyone looked slightly disturbed but with a case concerning someone so close who wouldn't be?

'Well, we got a match off of the tire marks from the motor bike. We pulled up a search list and found nothing out of the ordinary from him. Reports to his parole officer, was let out a year early out of good behaviour, had a restraining order put on him by Angell because if abusive and over protectiveness other wise we have nothing else.' Lindsay read from a sheet in front of her. She was sat next to Danny sipping hot coffee. They had been at work much earlier than Don had and within that time had done the entire evidence finding.

'Do we have anything on previous hideouts or associates?'

'We didn't find anything. His only known hideout was the one we raided the other day,' said Danny.

'Someone like this doesn't have associated so I don't think we'll find anything.' Stella was stood behind Danny and Lindsay looking over her shoulder at the paper she had in her hands.

'Okay, well we'd better go and see what else we can trace up.' As they all were about to get up Jess ran into the coffee room holding her phone in her hand. She looked shocked and panicked.

Getting up from his seat Don walked over to her as she came in. 'What happened?'

'I was just on my way here and I got a call.' Her breathing pattern was out of sync and she was out of breath. 'Tom called my phone.'

The CSI team jumped to their feet. Stella took the phone off of Jess and gave it to Lindsay. 'Go with Hawkes see if you can get a location or a number off of it.' As the left Don guided Jess to a seat.

Stella stood in front of her and with her hands on Jess's knees tried to calm her down.

'Okay, you alright? Everything's going to be fine,' Danny handed Jess a glass of water from the counters behind them. She drank it slowly and her breathing started to come back to normal.

'I was on my way here and that's when I got the call. He said he knew I stayed at Don's last night and that he told me I was to stop seeing him.' She bit her lip hard, her hands were getting sweaty and she was scared of what might happen. 'He said to meet him at Marconi terrace at exactly midday.'

'Did he tell you what would happen if you didn't?' Everyone was leaning in to hear what she had got to say.

'He said I knew what would happen.'

'What could he mean by that?' Don said. He had his arms crossed and was stood next to Jess attentively.

Leaning over Jess put her head in her hands. She could feel Stella pat her back as she tried to gain her composure back. In the distances Don and Danny were talking.

'We've got to do something. This guy could come after you, Don.'

'But what can we do? I'm not letting her go there alone.'

'I'll do it. I may be the only person that can talk sense into him.' Jess stood up from her chair. Her hair fell into her face and she stood awkwardly on the stop.

'No,' Don walked over and brushed her hair out of her face. 'I'm not going to let you. This guy could do anything and out of everything in the world I don't want to lose you.'

Danny and Stella watched from behind them. 'I think you should allow her.' Don spun around, shocked but Jess remained clam. 'We'll have all the backup team and everything. If something goes wrong we'll be there, Don.'

Don stood looking between Jess and Stella. 'No, I can't send her in there Stella. If something happens to her I will be the one to blame my self.'

'I'll be fine, Don,' Jess said protesting her rights.

Storming off Don walked out of the coffee room. He left Stella, Danny and Jess standing alone. Everyone around them was at work and the room was empty.

'Where's he going?'

'He's gone to see, Mac.'

Stella quickly existed the room after him. Jess sat down again and leaned against the table in frustration.

--------

'But Mac, I don't want her to get hurt.'

Mac was sitting behind his desk go over some other case files. He'd set them aside to listen to Don but glanced at the everyone once in a while almost to say that it was wasting his time.

'Don, you are taking this all too seriously. Angell is perfectly capable of handling this by her self with the aid of all the backup crew.' Mac was clam and had faith in Jess which Don ultimately lacked.

'But Mac this guy is obsessed with her and would probably do anything to anyone who stood in his way.'

Mac suddenly stood up from his desk. Leaning forward he put his hands on the table for support.

'Don, you are taking this all too far and because of your close connections with Angell I am asking you to stay out of this investigation before I bring this to a higher authority,' Mac was calm. He didn't want to pressure Don since he was technically not his boss but Don knew what would happen if it was brought up to Sinclair.

'Fine,' Don stormed out of the room. Stella, Danny, Lindsay and Sheldon were all waiting outside listening to what was happening.

Leaning into the office Stella asked, 'So, hats going to happen now?'

'We only have one thing to do,' He walked out to his jacket and picking it up from his seat he put it around his shoulder, 'We go ahead as he's planned.'

_Everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
And take the time for you  
I just got lost and slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on_

--------

_I let the day go by   
I always say goodbye  
I watch the stars from my window sill   
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still_

Jess stood in the middle of the courtyard. The sun was blazing as mid day approached. Around her were potted plants and benches with people who started to have their lunch. In the pocket of her coat her phone rang. She lifted it out of her pocket. Reading the screen she gave out a sigh of hope as Stella's name glowed on the screen.

'Yeah?'

'Why do you think he choose such an open space? There are way too many people here. If there is a shoot out someone is going to get hurt.'

She walked around in circles trying to find something that might tell her whether or not he was here. 'I don't know. Stella, I think something's wrong. It's just past 12 now.'

'Don't worry. If he does come we have everything set up.'

Breathing deeply she closed her phone and put it in her pocket. The sun was high in the sky and everything around her was warming up. She could feel the heat trickle down her neck as she stood in the sun light. Suddenly, out of no where a big white van came screeching onto the pavement. With people dashing everywhere she tried to get out of the way. It came to a stop in front of her and out burst two men. Pulling her into the van she struggled to get away. She could hear the police sirens go off. The officers were getting their guns ready and taking cover behind what ever they could. Stella and Lindsay were ushering the rest of the civilians out of the terrace.

In the van Jess could feel her hands bound behind her back. A blind fold was over her eye and the side of the van she was pushed up against was cold. She could feel someone rummage through her pocket; they pulled out her handphone.

'Don't shoot us or we'll shoot her.' she could hear Tom speaking into her phone – most probably to Stella or Mac. He hung up then dropped the phone down onto the floor of the van. There was some shouting from outside but she still couldn't see anything.

She could feel her self staying stationery so they weren't going anywhere but the moment she started to gain her baring the blind fold was ripped off her eyes.

'What do you want?!'

'I warned you Jess.'

Struggling her way up she was forced back down by Tom. 'Why does it still matter to you Tom?'

He was sat on the other side of the van. There was one other man sitting next to him. _A new cronies, _she thought to her self.

'I loved you Jess. I just never saw why you couldn't love me back? Huh? What was wrong with me?'

She leaned back, purposefully knocking her head against the side of the van, 'I loved you.' She paused. 'Once okay. But not anymore. People get dumped and they leave each other. It's just part of life.'

Moving so he was kneeled in front of her he put both hands on her shoulders. 'But we were the one for each other. I would only ever love you Jess. Never would anyone in the world match up to you.'

--------

On the outside all the police officers were fathered around. 'Come out, We have you surrounded,' shouted Danny. As they watched from behind a police car a sun roof open up and a hand popped out with a gun. Shooting a round into the air he shouted, 'No, we aren't coming out. We have her so you cannot shoot us.'

'Come out and maybe we can reason with you,' shouted Mac.

The back of the van opened and Jess was pushed out followed out by a man persuadably Tom Robinson. Holding a gun to the back of Jess they walked to the empty space between the van and the police cars.

'I will shoot her if you all don't go away. Why can't you leave us alone? We're happy together. Aren't we?' he whispered the last part into Jess's ear and she struggled to get out of his grip.

From behind them foots steps started to approach. Turning around they came face to face with Don.

'I'm the person you want. Leave her alone,' he strode towards them with no bullet proof vest or anything. The gun was still in his holster around his wait.

'Don Flack. We finally meet in person.'

'Leave her alone.'

Taking the gun off of Jess Tom pointed it at Don. As a reflex Don put up his hands but still remained pretty confidant.

'I love her and you took her away from me!' Tom shouted at Don.

'I didn't mean to. It was nothing personal.' He still started to move closer – inch by inch.

'You never loved her. You just used her. She's no one to you!' Tom was waving the gun around in Don's direction.

'Come on just listen. I didn't mean any harm. Let's just talk this over okay. Just me and you. We'll send Jess away okay?'

Tom shot the gun at Don. Dodging slightly it missed him. Everyone watching was holding their breath tightly.

'Tom, why don't you give me the gun 1st okay?'

Still at least a yard away he put on hand out in front of him. The other hand moved towards his right where his gun was placed.

'No, leave us alone!'

As Tom was about to pull his trigger again Don pulled out his gun and shot at Tom. Shooting him in the right shoulder he missed Jess completely.

As Tom fell back in agony Jess fell forwards into the waiting arms of Don. He pulled her up into a hug as the medical team and police officers ran towards Tom.

Untying her hands Don tired to talk to Jess.

'No, where's Tom?' She kept asking.

'He's being taken away. Jess look at me!'

'Tom!' She tired to rush to the group of people who surrounded him. Don pulled her back. 'No, let go of me.'

She tired to push Don off of her but she stopped as they lifted him onto the trolley to move him away. Tears started to fall down her face and she watched. 'No, Tom!' she called out for him. 'Tom!'

--------

_Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed  
The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on_

In the check up room Jess sat alone wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes were focused on the floor and her body swayed slightly. The CSI team and Don watched from the other side of the window. As the doctor came out of the room they all stood silently.

'She's suffering from the Stockholm Syndrome,' he took off his glasses and whipped them clean on his jacket. 'It's common for someone in her position. After being taken hostage they tend to sympathize with the captor and to them the captor did nothing wrong. It may take time for the shock to wear off but she'll come to her sense.' As he walked off her turned around and said, 'Feel free to go in and see her now.'

The team walked in and sat or stood in various places around the room. Lindsay sat next to Jess and put her arms around her.

'Hey, everything's going to be fine. Alright?'

Jess nodded slowly. She hadn't moved other wise nor had she acknowledged the presence of anyone else in the room.

Don walked over and placed his hands on her knee. 'Jess?' he asked softly.

Lifting her head slightly she locked eyes with him. Tears started to stream down. Everyone in the room started to file out one by one as Don sat in Lindsay's place.

Turning, Jess wrapped her arms around Don and started to cry even harder.

--------

It was later than evening. Don and Jess sat together on the settee. The TV was off and the window was open letting in a soft cooling breeze.

'I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway.'

Her head rested on his shoulder. They were both dressed ready for bed. Her eyes were closed but she listened to everything he had to say.

'I know.' She shuffled around to make her self more comfortable. 'I don't know why, but now it will feel as if there is something missing. Before I know he's always haunted my dreams but now I know he'd gone forever I think part of me will miss him.'

Don moved so that he was looked directly at Jess. 'What?'

She turned to look at him, 'I don't know. Now I just don't have to look over my shoulder all the time and I think I feel freer…' she paused for a moment. 'I think I'm happier and I feel safer but there is just something about him not being here anymore that makes me feel lonely.'

Don smiled at Jess and warped his arm tighter around her. 'Don' worry. I'm here for you.'

Together they smiled and lay comfortably on the sofa asleep until the next morning.

_I thought of you and where you'd gone  
And the world spins madly on._

--------

**A/N: **I just realised when I was writing my English essay that I named Tom after one of the characters in To Kill a Mockingbird. How interesting, it didn't strike me until I started reading over my notes for it. Anyways, I didn't find this the best piece of all. I felt I didn't catch the essence of Angell well enough. For some reason I HATE and am not very good at two-parters. Also, homework and going camping really does take up all my time…


	5. Something a little different

**Something a little different**

**Summery: **A little flirting in the work place never did anyone any harm.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write down. That includes the characters of CSI: NY.

**A/N: **This was something to cure my writers block! Just go this idea off a friend and thought that I had better write SOMETHING on Don and Jess before I lose complete interest in them WHICH I hope NEVER happens! Anyways, now for something a little different which I hope you all enjoy. (R&R pretty please?)

--------

Jess was working silently at her desk. It was surprisingly a quite day but as she look around she noticed it was problem the fact that no one seem to be off and there were enough cases for none of them to get to her. She yawned and gave a small stretch in her chair. She's been sitting down for at least 2 hours just typing up her reports. She could feel the strain in her shoulders starting to come along as well. Rotating her neck she tried to carry on. The movement of people around her kept getting his distracted. The loud noises and ringing of phones were humming in the background. She wanted quietness but she had another hour until the end of her shift.

_1 new e-mail  
__To: Jessica Angell  
__From: Don Flack Jr.  
__Message:  
__  
jess is a sexy beast  
dont dis her or i will eat u_

Jess raised on eyebrow at her computer screen. She knew it had been a long day at work but she never expected this. She shut her eyes and rubbed them slowly. Opening them again she read over her message. _What on earth was he thinking? _She pressed reply. She knew it was a long day and she was hoping this may lighten it up a bit. She decided to play along.

_Message: _

_lol cute - i think i have a protector now! P  
what brought that on anyways?_

She pressed send. Going back to her report she started to type again. The day was monotonous and the minutes went by slowly. Trying to keep her self awake she started to twirl her pen around and watching the second hand tick on the clock on the wall in front of her.

_1 new e-mail  
To: Jessica Angell  
From: Don Flack Jr.  
Message:_

_randomness of the moment  
eg. jess is a penguin  
but thats cool  
cos shes a sexy beast  
see? little poem there_

She laughed at her self. _What's gotten into him? _She smiled at the computer. Going back to her report she tried to think up something witty to say. She groaned in frustration the day had gotten the better of her and she was getting wiry.

_Message:  
__Aww how adorable! I shall cherish it with all my heart – lol D_

She waited a moment reading over her email. _Hmm, sounds alright. _She pressed send. She knew it was childish and she was probably going to get told off if someone found out but it was harmless fun right. She was bored, it was nearly the end of her shift, she wanted some entertainment and this was probably going to be the only form of it for a while.

_1 new e-mail  
To: Jessica Angell  
From: Don Flack Jr.  
Message:_

_enchante madame  
and i vill cherish zis compliment viz all my art  
__i take my 'at off to u sexi one_

She covered her mouth from really laughing out load as the boss came strolling by. _I never knew he could speak French?_ She was being entertained and it was definitely amusing her. It was better than sitting staring at the wall true enough. She wondered what to reply next. Something witty and fun? Should she keep the essence of France in the air and pretend to be all frenchy on him?

_Message: _

olala 'sank you! mwahmwahflying kiss 

She laughed. _I don't believe I am doing this? _She smiled at her self. After pressing send she waited. Not interested in doing any work she sat in front of her computer reading the post-it notes around it and waiting for his reply.

_1 new e-mail  
To: Jessica Angell  
From: Don Flack Jr.  
Message:_

_yh, i think the term here is "flirting like hell"_

And he was right in a way. She was trying to. Subtlety, but he obviously noticed well enough. How was her reply going to say something contradicting to his message but at the same time tell him that she enjoys it?

_Message: _

Oh come on you needa like fun in your life don't you?? 

Send.

_1 new e-mail  
To: Jessica Angell  
From: Don Flack Jr.  
Message:_

_sure i do its great fun  
im not complainin or anythin _

She gave a deep breath in. _Hmm, was that him telling me he also enjoyed the flirting? _She bit her bottom lip. Absolutely uninterested in work she repressed reply.

_Message:_

_Oh well then that's good then D_

She waited for her reply. It didn't come as instantaneously as the last one or in the same form.

Placing a both hands on either shoulder he leaned over her.

'Hmm, was that flirting in the world place, Angell?'

She spun around in her chair.

'I do think that was sir.'

'Well, we must do something about that hadn't we?'

'How about we talk it through while you walk me home?'

Angell stood up and grabbed her coat from the back of her chair. Logging off her computer she linked arms with Don.

'I think that is a brilliant idea.'

Together they both walked out of the station leaving behind them all the hassles of the work place and all the mishaps of New York. They were finally off work and after a long day – anyone would be glad to.

--------

**A/N:** That wasn't much. Got the idea from a little flirt session I had, no different to this, with a friend of mine the other day. (Actually the transcript of emails are the same just with the name changed. So the whole idea really goes to my friend – oh well :) ) Anyways, hope you all liked it – it's something different for the series I guess.


	6. Heroes Glory

**A Heroes Glory**

**Summery: **A little expansion into Flack and Angell in _DOA for a Day_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything I write down. That includes the characters of CSI: NY.

**A/N: **Wow, I haven't written a facfic in AGES…. And yes I know this one is a little late since _DOA for a Day_ has been out for a while but I got inspiration for it when reading _We Have People For That__ by __laurzz_. Actually remember when watching this episode I told my self I would write something based on it but oh well, never did… until NOW that is XP… Btw the might be a bit off from where I stopped writing but I guessed I wanted to start a fresh so here goes Hope I haven't lost of writing talents Anyways, happy reading.

--

Jessica Angell was sitting at her desk running through the emails Adam had sent her about her target. It was coming to 12 and the meeting time was 1 but she carried on skimming the letters making sure she knew everything about what was going to happen.

'Hey,' jumping slightly out of her seat she turned around to see Don Flack tower over her.

'You scared me,' she said catching her breath. She gave a small smile between her giggles as she tried to hold in her laughter.

'Why? What you laughing at?' Don took a step back from Jess and raised an eyebrow.

'Nice…' she paused for a moment wondering how to arrange her words. '…outfit,' she blurted out as she covered her mouth trying to contain her giggling.

'What? You don't like it?' Don gestured towards the cleaner's outfit he was wearing as part of their investigation.

'No, no it looks wonderful. Really! I'm so sorry,' she turned around to face and grabbed the glass of water next to her computer. Taking a gulp she turned back to face Don. 'Sorry.'

Smiling at how 'funny' Jess thought the outfit was knew that he didn't have much time so crouched down in front of her and held her hands in his.

'I know, this is going to sound strange but are you sure you are okay with this?' both their smiles had turned slowly into a serious look as they stared carefully at each other.

'Don, yes I am sure. I will be fine,' she tired to pull her hands out of his grip but he held on tighter.

'I just,' he paused looking for the words. 'I'm just a little scared for you that's all.'

'Don't be. This is nothing. We've both been through a lot worse remember.' She tried to give him a small sympathetic smile but he simply gave her hands a tight squeeze before letting go and standing up.

'But I'm just thinking what happens if, some how, something goes wrong and she knows that you are a cop and takes you hostage or something.'

'I'll have you there, Don. You'll only be a few feet away from me; if something happens then I know I'll be safe. Mac hasn't organized all of this just for me to end up getting shot at. Alright?'

He looked down at her. Her eyes sparkled a bit from the light. He gave a strong smile. He knew she was right, almost nothing could go wrong because Mac had gone through every small detail to makes sure nothing was going to go wrong. Suspect X was going to get caught today.

'Alright, I'll see you there,' as he turns to walk away he says, 'I'll be having my eye on you.'

She giggles to her self before packing her stuff to leave.

--

It was already 1 and Flack had positioned him self so he was always pointing her Angell's direction. Every 30 seconds his eyes would flick from Angell's seat on the bench to Mac on the balcony of the car park.

'Anything yet?' he heard Mac speak over his ear piece.

'No, nothing unusual.'

'Keep looking.'

Flack looked back at Angell to see her check her watch yet again for the time. Every minute or so he'd notice her doing that. It was a bad habit he had created – noticing small things about other people. He, also, especially hated knowing Angell's nervous habit which was to check her watch every few minutes.

Time passed and Angell had just been passed a note by a random passing lady which wasn't Suspect X. Keeping a close look out for anyone who might be her it wasn't until Mac pointed her out and she was about to sit next to Angell did Flack realize they had her within their grasps already.

But then out of no where a police officer came walking in their direction and the moment Suspect X had him in her sight she was off running. Crashing through the crowds to get out of the plaza. In desperation to full fill his job he started running after her but stopped when suddenly he couldn't see her again.

'Mac, I lost her!' Don shouted over his communications device.

'Don't worry I've got her. She is heading towards the construction site.'

'Don!' turning around he saw Angell running towards him. 'Where is she?'

'She's heading for the construction site. Mac's on her tail.'

'Go help him I'll call for back up.' She turned to run in the opposite direction where the other policemen were waiting.

Wanting to desperately to ask if she was okay he over powered his senses and ran towards where Mac had stated.

--

It was coming to 4 in the evening. They had finally caught Suspect X and the case was officially over and with no new cases that day they were free to leave shift early. Walking by the locker rooms Don noticed Jess gathering her stuff.

'Hey, you okay?' he hadn't see her since the incident and was glad he was finally able to ask.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' she was smiling. 'You?'

'I'm great. Just glad you're alright.'

Jess turned around to face Don. She knew what he was really tried to ask her. 'I told you everything was going to go fine, Don. Nothing went wrong.' She paused… 'Well, except for the part of actually catching her – that didn't go to plan.' She watched as he smiled at her remark. 'You shouldn't worry, Don. It never goes as bad as you think it will.'

She took a step forward and placed her arms around him his neck. 'I'm old enough to take care of my self, Don.' She leaned forward to place a, small, kiss at first on his lips before he pushed her back into the lockers and placed a longer lasting kiss on her lips.

In the middle of their moment they broke apart due of a cough coming from the door way of the locker room. 'Hey, love birds. A case just came in and they need both of you. Get your asses moving.'

Smiling at each other they waiting until Danny had left the room before planting another kiss on each other.

'We should go.'

'Yeah, New York City still needs saving.'

--

**A/N: **Wow that was short. It didn't take long to write it either. Hmm interesting.

Ahh yes, the famed CSI: NY Facfiction Awards. You know you want to vote for me. XP Well, I dunno if you like it then why not. I'll be glad if I get nominated anyways. So thank you my lovely readers. Oh R&R please – it makes me happy when you do.


	7. Where do we go from here?

**Where do we go from here?**

**Summery: **Where do you do when your boss starts criticizing your work?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI NY

**A/N: **Wow, I haven't written for here in a while! Well I didn't want to make a whole new story for this little one shot - which might, actually, be a little out of the series but oh well! (Believe it or not this was actually based on a photo stimulus of Don and Jess)

**--------**

Angell shut her notebook, glared at the Captain and stormed out of the crime scene. Fumed by what he had said hoped she'd never come back. She was raged at him for dropping her from the case. What had she done wrong to allow her self this?

Pulling her self together she stood outside in the brisk air of New York. It was dark, night had fallen and everything around her was quite. She turned back to face the crime scene and saw him standing there, grinning, taunting her about his ability to make commands like that.

Digging her hands into her jeans pocket she started to walk down the street. Hundred of possibilities ran through her mind about what she could do to him tomorrow to make his life hell. Put salt in his coffee, hack into his emails, all she wanted to do piss him off as much as he had pissed her off.

How could she be treated like that? He knew how hard working she was, how dedicated she was to her work. _He's just jealous, _she thought. _He knows I am better than him so he just doesn't want me around. _She took a deep breath and clenched her fist as she carried on walking.

'Jess!' a voice behind her cried out. She didn't care who it was or what they were here for. Right now, all she wanted was to go as far away from that ASS as possible!

'Jessica!' she finally stopped. He never used her full name - not unless he really wanted to catch her attention.

'What do you want?' she turned around and looked straight into her piercing blue eyes. She gripped her arm tightly as they folded into a cross over her chest. Whenever she looked into his eyes she felt lost. Right now was not a time to feel lost. She was angry. She needed to remember that. She was angry.

'Where are you going?'

'Away from here,' she replied.

'Look, about what he said-'

'I don't care,' that was lie, 'he's the boss I just have to go with what he says,' another lie. She didn't need to. She could stand up to him. She could have stayed (or at least stayed on the other side of the tape).

'Jess?' he sounded concerned, worried about her. She knew he could tell all her emotions by looking her straight into the eyes. _Something about their colour,_ he said, _allows me to know what you are really feeling. _

'He had no right, Don,' Angell shook her head and looked at the ground.

'You can't do anything about it now,' she could see he took another step closer to her closing the gap in between them.

'But what do I do?' she finally looked up and him and felt the nausea hit. He was gorgeous in ever way possible and even though he was slight shabby with messed up hair, no tie and jeans with a white shirt she felt her love for him was stronger than ever before.

'You're going to forget about everything that's happened,' he raised a hand and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She dropped her head but he pushed it back up and looked straight into her eyes.

'You're going to walk away,' he continued talking, 'and wake up tomorrow to carry on like no one had ever said anything.'

She couldn't help but nod at his request. She could feel herself biting her lip hard as Don toyed with her. He wasn't demanding but right now she wouldn't refuse anything he put forth to her.

'Don,' she said quietly breaking their contact and looking away but before she could say anything more he lift her head and placed a firm kiss on her lips. Lifting his hand he placed it on her waist before he pulled her closer for a deeper kiss.

It was the middle of the night and they were standing in the middle of a street in the middle of New York City but they couldn't careless because he'd made it work. She forgot everything- everything the Captain had said. Right now, the only thing either of them could think of was where did they go from here?

**--------**

**A/N: **So, tell me what you think! Btw I have been MEANING to write this at the bottom on one of my other stories but keep forgetting. Has anyone noticed that in Character filter for CSI NY – Angell's name is under "J. Angell". Is no one sure about her first name still? (Dear TPTB, please can we confirm Angell's first name in this new series. Thank you!)


End file.
